Amor Pirata
by Yumipon
Summary: A bordo del Hiraikotsu, la Capitán Sango ha demostrado ser una excelente pirata. Por otro lado, el Gran Miroku es un famoso y talentoso bandido, además de mujeriego. ¿Qué pasará cuando se encuentren por esas cosas del destino? Este fic participa del Reto del mes de Julio: Parejas "Sango y Miroku" del foro "Hazme el Amor".
1. Piratas y Bandidos

**DISCLAIMER: **Los personajes de InuYasha y compañía no me pertenecen, son de la mangaka Rumiko Takahashi. Este fic de mi autoría y está escrito sin fines de lucro, con el simple fin de entretener a quienes lo lean.

**AVISO: Este Fic participa en el Reto del mes de Julio "Parejas: Sango y Miroku" del foro "Hazme el Amor".**

**Género sorteado: **Adventure.

**Palabras: **3100 según Word.

* * *

**Amor Pirata  
Capítulo I**

**"Piratas y Bandidos"**

— ¡TODO A BABOR!

La orden resonó en medio del estruendo de algunas olas que chocaban contra el casco del barco. Un joven de ojos castaños se apresuró a izar las velas, obedeciendo a la Capitán con prisa, mientras otros marineros a bordo se esmeraban en mantener en buenas condiciones la cubierta. No era precisamente el tipo de labores que esperaban ejercer como piratas, pero desde que la muchacha había asumido el mando del Hiraikotsu – la nave que abordaban – tras la repentina muerte de su padre – el antiguo Capitán – en las fauces de un tiburón, las cosas habían cambiado. Todo era más ordenado y organizado, aunque no por ello les había ido mal. Habían saqueados más islas en el último mes que en el último año y sus cofres estaban mucho más atiborrados desde entonces. A pesar de que la muchacha era más "delicada" en asuntos de mantener el orden y limpieza del barco, era una excelente pirata. Y cómo no serlo, si era hija de uno de los piratas más conocidos de los 7 mares.

Un marinero de larga cabellera trenzada y ojos verde profundo se acercó a ella con un mapa viejo y arrugado en las manos.

— Capitán Sango, si viramos a la derecha después de esos arrecifes, podremos encontrar una corriente que nos llevara más rápido hasta la isla Taijiya.

— Bien, entonces guíanos tú por un momento, Bankotsu, yo iré hasta mi camarote a descansar.

La castaña Capitán movió su cabeza, ondeando así su lisa cabellera al viento marino, con su pequeña felina Kirara cómodamente en su hombro derecho, mientras su subordinado sonreía tomando el timón y ella se dirigía a su lugar de descanso.

La verdad era que le cansaba ser la Capitán del barco. Muchas veces había visto cómo lo hacía su padre, e incluso había anhelado tener su lugar; se suponía que con el tiempo sería Kohaku, su hermano menor, quien reemplazaría a su padre al mando de la nave – era de mala suerte que una mujer estuviera a la cabeza de una embarcación pirata, por ello era que el heredero sería el menor – pero la partida de su padre había sido tan repentina que el joven no estaba preparado para hacerlo y debió asumir la responsabilidad la muchacha. A pesar de los inconvenientes y un par de motines que tuvo que reprimir, al poco tiempo demostró ser tan buena Capitán – o mejor – que cualquier hombre a bordo. Se ganó el respeto y la lealtad de toda la tripulación, por lo que ahora nadie creía que era de mala suerte.

Pero ser la única mujer del barco era muy solitario. De hecho, ser la Capitán ya era muy solitario, porque nadie se le acercaba debido al respeto que le tenían. Sólo su hermano y su minina, pero no era el tipo de relación que esperaba tener algún día. Como toda chica, deseaba encontrar a un hombre que la acompañara en sus aventuras en el mar, saqueando islas con ella, y con quien algún día quizá, formara una familia pirata… pero sabía que eso era muy difícil que pasara. Suspiró, alejando esas imágenes de su cabeza y prefirió dormir, acariciando tiernamente a su compañera gatuna.

* * *

Miró el azul cielo a través de la ventana con barrotes que era su única conexión con el mundo exterior, por lo menos con el mundo libre. Se volteó hacia las varas de metal que lo separaban del resto de la habitación cuando escuchó que alguien se acercaba.

— Te ves cansado, sediento y hambriento — la fría voz de una mujer pareció burlarse de su condición —. Pensé que el Gran Miroku, ladrón, estafador y polizón, aguantaría un poco más.

— No te burles de mí, Kagura — le espetó el muchacho, mirándola con rencor en sus ojos azul profundo —. Aunque intentes sacarme de quicio, jamás les revelaré dónde escondí sus joyas y oro.

— Te pudrirás aquí, entonces — aseguró ella, ocultando su sonrisa tras un elegante abanico.

— No me importa, prefiero eso a devolverles sus cosas… — Volvió a mirar la ventana y una sombra de melancolía se cruzó por sus orbes por un instante. — Además, sé que aunque lo hiciera, de todas formas van a matarme, así que…

La mujer iba a replicarle algo, cuando otra fría voz la interrumpió.

— Déjalo, Kagura. Yo me encargaré de él en unos minutos, ahora debemos ir a comer.

— Como ordene, señor Náraku.

La pareja se fue, no sin antes mirar con desprecio al muchacho encerrado en esa pequeña celda.

Era cierto, tenía hambre y sed, y también estaba cansado, pero eso no era lo que más lo afligía. Odiaba estar encerrado, su persona era libre, viajando de isla en isla, de mansión en mansión y de barco en barco, saqueando, estafando y conquistando corazones – y por qué no decirlo –, camas también. Era eso lo que más lo atormentaba, si de verdad iban a acabar con él, prefería que fuese rápido, para que su alma siguiera con su libertad. Pero sabía que sus captores harían lo que pudiesen para alargar su agonía. Buscó entremedio de algunos estropajos que había en la celda y sacó un poco de pan y jamón. Haber conquistado a la cocinera del barco tenía sus ventajas, por lo menos de hambre no sufriría.

Un ave llamó su atención nuevamente hacia la ventana, silbando juguetonamente. Le encantaban las aves, uno de sus deseos era poder volar como ellas… o nadar libre por el mar, como un delfín. Pero nunca había podido ser libre por completo: desde pequeño huía, desde que tenía memoria había robado – comida principalmente, para matar el hambre, luego comenzó a ser más ambicioso y a estafar y robar otras cosas – y esa era la principal causa de que se quedara poco tiempo en un lugar, escapando para no ser capturado. Le había resultado, ya que tenía un gran maestro, pero sólo hasta el día anterior.

Se había escabullido sigilosamente en la habitación principal del gran navío SM Royalty mientras sus ocupantes estaban cenando en el comedor de la embarcación, buscando una joya única: los Ojos de la Sirena. Ya había saqueado y escondido el resto de las joyas y mucho del oro que se encontraba a bordo, pero ante los rumores de que ellos eran los dueños de semejante leyenda, no pudo resistirse a mirar y robar un poco más. Sin embargo, la cena terminó antes de lo que él pensó y lo encontraron rebuscando en las pertenencias de la mujer llamada Kagura. Y por esa razón, ahora se encontraba ahí encerrado.

Se terminó el pan y el jamón y comenzó a sentir más sed. ¿Por qué a su "amiga" cocinera no se le habría ocurrido llevarle algo como agua o ron? Suspiró, sabiendo que quizá, pronto llegaría el fin de los días del Gran Miroku.

* * *

Sus sentidos siempre estaban alerta, aún mientras dormía. Eso lo sabía todo el mundo, pero en especial su hermano. Así que no le sorprendió verla despierta cuando entró en su camarote con rapidez para informarle la razón del movimiento poco habitual.

— ¿Qué ocurre, Kohaku? — Preguntó, levantándose el parche que llevaba como amuleto en su ojo izquierdo.

— Divisamos un navío al sur, el SM Royalty… — Respondió el chico, mostrando preocupación.

— No nos enfrentaremos a ellos, desvíen el curso antes de que… — Fue interrumpida por un brusco giro del barco, en dirección al sur. Frunció el ceño y ágilmente salió de su camarote seguida de su hermano y Kirara, para llegar a la cubierta.

— Capitán, vamos a enfrentarlos — Bankotsu sonrió de lado, seguro de su decisión.

— Claro que no, desvía el Hiraikotsu inmediatamente — ordenó ella, acercándose a paso firme al timón.

— Pero Capitán, los rumores dicen que a bordo del SM Royalty se encuentran los Ojos de la Sirena… y usted sabe… — otro marinero, uno calvo que llevaba una pañoleta atada a la cabeza, le informó la razón de Bankotsu para enfrentarse al barco.

— ¿Los Ojos de la Sirena? — Titubeó un momento la Capitán, pero luego retomó su postura anterior. — ¿Sabes quién es el Capitán del SM Royalty? ¡Pues el General Náraku, y él odia a todos los piratas! ¿Quieren acaso que nos convirtamos en comida de peces por una simple joya? Yo no, Renkotsu.

— Pero… su padre siempre quiso… — Renkotsu intentaba explicarse mejor.

— Lo sé, pero no podemos arriesgarnos, por lo menos sin estar… — Un fuerte remezón y un estruendo sacudieron la nave — … preparados. ¿Qué fue eso?

— Pues, nos han visto y están atacándonos — informó otro marinero, uno que parecía ser otra mujer a bordo.

— ¿Qué dices, Jakotsu? — La castaña se acercó al marinero, quitándole el catalejo para observar mejor el navío enemigo.

— Así es, creo que no nos queda otra que responder — replicó Renkotsu, alzando su espada.

— Supongo que tienes razón — murmuró la Capitán, luego alzó la voz enérgica —. ¡TODOS A SUS PUESTOS, PREPAREN LOS CAÑONES Y SUS ARMAS, RÁPIDO, LES DAREMOS CON TODO!

Rápidamente la tripulación pirata obedeció, preparándose para el enfrentamiento. Eso los ponía de buen humor, especialmente si llenaban más sus cofres.

* * *

Estaba preparado para lo que venía. Aún tenía sed, pero ya no le importaba si en breve sería torturado para develar el escondite de los tesoros robados. Negó con la cabeza al escuchar por tercera vez como Náraku le ofrecía libertad si le devolvía su valioso botín.

— Conozco tu reputación, sé que no perdonas a nadie, así que mejor acaba conmigo de una buena vez — respondió, sin siquiera levantarse del suelo.

— Pensé que eras más inteligente, pero veo que no… sufrirás las consecuencias.

Un par de marineros ingresaron a la celda y lo ataron para que no pudiese defenderse del Capitán, mientras él se acercaba con una caja misteriosa y, con malicia, se detuvo frente a él y se la mostró. Miroku abrió los ojos con miedo, palideciendo un poco: al parecer, su agonía sería demasiado larga y tortuosa. Náraku sonrió al ver la expresión de su prisionero y sacó una especie de guante reforzado con metal, para luego comenzar a golpear duramente al muchacho, cada vez más molesto por la resistencia de él para hablar.

— ¡Capitán, barco a la vista! — Un marinero de azabaches cabellos y ojos extrañamente dorados dio la noticia ingresando al cuarto. — ¡Embarcación pirata, es el Hiraikotsu!

El Capitán Náraku sonrió, una de las cosas que más le gustaba era acabar con navíos y tripulaciones piratas, y mejor en esos momentos en los que estaba de mal humor porque su prisionero estaba cooperando la nada misma y ni siquiera parecía sufrir lo suficiente como para complacerlo. Salió del lugar y miró por su catalejo el navío, imaginándoselo hundirse tras ser acabado por sus balas de cañón.

— ¡¿Qué están esperando?! ¡ABRAN FUEGO, PERO NO QUIERO QUE LO HUNDAN AÚN! Sacaré sus tesoros antes de mandar al fondo del mar al maldito Hiraikotsu…

Su tripulación obedeció, preparándose para el enfrentamiento, aunque muchos eran marineros jóvenes con poca experiencia contra piratas, menos tan aguerridos como los del Hiraikotsu…

* * *

"_Un par de horas después…"_

Los piratas registraban el barco, sin encontrar mucho. El Capitán Náraku había huido en un bote al ver que su joven tripulación no era capaz de ganarle a la pirata, mientras la Capitán Sango se había quedado siempre junto a sus compañeros. Ahora tenía al resto de la tripulación del SM Royalty como prisioneros, esperando para decidir qué hacer con ellos. Quería el oro, las joyas y todo lo de valor que hubiese a bordo, en especial los Ojos de la Sirena, pero no encontraban nada.

— Nada, absolutamente nada más que esto — informó Renkotsu, lanzándole una bolsa de género con unas pocas monedas de oro en su interior —. Es como si el resto del oro y joyas se hubiese esfumado.

La Capitán Sango miró el interior de la bolsa y luego repasó con la vista a los prisioneros, deteniéndose en una elegante mujer que sonreía soberbia.

— Hey, tú — le habló, acercándose —. Pareces ser más que una simple tripulante… ¿Dónde están las cosas de valor? ¿Y los Ojos de la Sirena?

— ¡Já! Ni creas que te lo diré. Ni muerta voy a entregar mis cosas de valor a una salvaje pirata — le respondió ella, mirándola con rencor en sus ojos rojos.

— Ya veo — Sango se acercó a ella con una sonrisa en sus labios, observándola detenidamente —. No me sorprende, en especial porque alguien tan refinada y cuidadosa como usted, milady Kagura, no dejaría una joya tan valiosa en su recámara… la llevaría siempre consigo.

La mujer abrió los ojos de par en par, mientras Sango pasaba delicadamente un cuchillo por el lóbulo de su oreja derecha, tocando un hermoso arete verde esmeralda recubierto con delicados adornos de oro, cuyo gemelo se encontraba en la otra oreja. La Capitán se los arrancó de un tirón y los guardó en la bolsa con las monedas de oro.

— ¡Capitán, Capitán! — El hermano menor de la muchacha llegó junto a ella, un poco agitado. — Hemos encontrado un último pasajero en las celdas de la parte inferior del barco: un prisionero.

— Ya veo — la joven pirata miró de reojo a Kagura —. ¿Por eso es que no tienen oro ni el resto de sus joyas y cosas de valor? ¿Un polizón se escabulló en su barco y se las robó? ¡Já! Me sorprende que aún no le hayan sonsacado dónde las guardó… Llévenme con él.

Kagura la miró con odio y rencor, pero la Capitán ni siquiera se inmutó, simplemente siguió a su hermano hasta donde estaba el prisionero.

* * *

Los escombros, astillas y polvo lo rodeaban por completo. Le sorprendía lo rápido que había terminado el combate, en vista de que Náraku era conocido por su maldad y afán por hacer sufrir a sus "presas". Había apostado mentalmente que los piratas ganarían, porque en su análisis de la tripulación del SM Royalty, había notado demasiados puntos débiles como marineros demasiado jóvenes y con poca experiencia y además, el Hiraikotsu era una embarcación pirata muy conocida en todo el mundo; pero sinceramente había pensado que durarían un poco más.

Con dificultad, se acomodó entre un par de sacos de harina, sacándose un par de tablas de encima como pudo, esperando. Tenía dos opciones: o lo encontraban los piratas y ahora se volvía prisionero de ellos, o se hundía con el barco que estaba considerablemente dañado. Le llamó la atención el ruido de tablas y escombros lanzados a un lado, seguramente eran los piratas buscando las cosas de valor que se suponía, estaban a bordo. Intentó acomodarse mejor pues en la posición en la que se encontraba, le estaba comenzando a doler un costado; sin embargo, el movimiento sólo le provocó más dolor y terminó soltando un quejido que llamó la atención de los piratas. Vio como, entre la polvareda, las sombras de una persona alta y con larga trenza y la de una un poco más baja que parecía femenina, se iban volviendo más nítidas a medida que se acercaban, hasta que pudo verlos perfectamente: un hombre de verdes ojos y cabello trenzado y una ¿mujer? Con el cabello tomado en una especie de tomate y ojos oscuros. Un poco confundido, simplemente los observó acercarse y esperó.

— Vaya, vaya, vaya… ¿qué tenemos aquí? ¿Eres un prisionero o algo así? — Preguntó el trenzado, mientras se apoyaba en su espada.

— Es muy guapo, ¿no te parece? ¿Puedo quedármelo? — El que parecía mujer, pero según la apreciación del chico, era hombre, habló esperanzado.

— Claro que no, Jakotsu, debemos avisarle al Capitán para que decida qué hacer — ignorando completamente los ojos de cachorro, el moreno señaló el camino por que el habían llegado —. ¡Trae al Capitán Sango!

Refunfuñando, el aludido obedeció de mala gana. El oji azul los miraba, un poco confundido. ¿Capitán Sango? Según los conocimientos que manejaba, aquel nombre significaba Coral, era extraño para un capitán, de hecho le parecía hasta femenino…

— Y bien, ¿por qué tan herido? ¿Fue producto de nuestro ataque o…?

— No, el maldito de Náraku me estaba torturando — respondió el prisionero, tosiendo con dificultad y saliendo de su análisis.

— Te ves mal… A ver si podemos hacer algo por ti — el oji verde se agachó y le dio a beber un poco de agua —. ¿Qué le hiciste para que estuviese tan molesto?

— Gracias. Me metí en su barco, robé casi todo lo que tenía de valor, incluyendo oro y joyas, y cuando me atraparon, no quise decirles dónde estaban sus cosas — respondió luego de sorber agua.

— ¿Y cómo te atraparon?

— Es una larga historia… — Volvió a toser, sintiendo una horrible puntada en su costado izquierdo. — Me tenté con los Ojos de la Sirena, y al estar escarbando en la recámara de Náraku, me encontraron.

— ¿Los Ojos de la Sirena, eh? ¿Te refieres a éstos?

La voz de una muchacha llamó su atención, dirigió su mirada hacia ella y vio que le mostraba dos hermosos aretes de oro y esmeralda, finamente trabajados. Sus ojos brillaron, mientras intentaba levantarse para acercarse al objeto, olvidando que estaba atado y herido.

— ¡Auch! — Gritó al sentir nuevamente esa punzada en su costado. — ¡Esto es tortura, te acusaré con tu Capitán!

Todos los presentes comenzaron a reír, dejando aún más confundido al pobre oji azul.

— Creo que no te ayudará de mucho, yo soy la Capitán — aclaró la joven, guardando la joya —. Pero descuida, no pretendo torturarte… de hecho, quiero que curen sus heridas. Llamen a Suikotsu y que lo atienda, después lo llevan a mi camarote.

— Pe-pero… ¡Capitán! — Bankotsu parecía alarmado. — Ni siquiera sabemos quién es, ¿no pretenderás hablar a solas con él?

— Pues tú no sabrás quién es, yo sí — ella le sonrió al muchacho —. El Gran Miroku, ladrón y estafador.

Miroku también sonrió, mirando fijamente los ojos castaños de la Capitán. Vaya, sí que tenía su reputación, no pensó que llegaba hasta los 7 mares, por lo menos no hasta el Hiraikotsu.

— Y tú debes ser la Capitán Sango, pero… — Miroku miró a todos los demás, dudando. — Pensé que el Hiraikotsu tenía como Capitán a Ishiro, el primer y único hijo de Shako el Tuerto…

— Siento decepcionarte, pero mi padre falleció hace un tiempo y yo estoy al mando ahora — se volteó con un ademán de cansancio y se comenzó a alejar —. Si no te molesta, me largo a ver qué haré con los otros prisioneros. Te espero más tarde.

Miroku miró a los demás piratas con una sonrisa, mientras Jakotsu se apresuraba a soltarle las ataduras y un joven pecoso llegaba junto a un muchacho más maduro, quien se encargó de limpiarle las heridas y llevarlo hasta el Hiraikotsu para terminar de atenderlo. Al parecer, su final se estaba alejando.

* * *

**_Bien, espero sus comentarios, muchas gracias por leer. Pronto subiré el resto del fic, saludines!_**

**_Yumi-pon._**


	2. En la Isla Taijiya

**DISCLAIMER: **Los personajes de InuYasha y compañía no me pertenecen, son de la mangaka Rumiko Takahashi. Este fic de mi autoría y está escrito sin fines de lucro, con el simple fin de entretener a quienes lo lean.

**AVISO: Este Fic participa en el Reto del mes de Julio "Parejas: Sango y Miroku" del foro "Hazme el Amor".**

**Género sorteado: **Adventure.

**Palabras: **3487 según Word.

* * *

**Amor Pirata  
Capítulo II**

**"La Isla Taijiya"**

Tarareaba una canción pirata, mientras se sacaba las prendas que se encontraban sucias por culpa del combate. Había decidido, tal como su padre le había enseñado, que los prisioneros que se quisieran hacer piratas, siguieran a bordo y comenzaran un entrenamiento intensivo junto a Bankotsu y Jakotsu; mientras que los que no y Kagura – a quien jamás le permitiría unirse a su barco – habían sido embarcados en botes y dejados a la deriva.

Quedando sólo con los vendajes que usaba bajo su tenida de pirata, comenzó a buscar entre sus ropas algo que ponerse, bajando un poco la guardia.

— Bien, hermosa Capitán, aquí estoy… — Miroku entró despreocupadamente al camarote de la chica, sin recordar golpear antes. No pensó que podía encontrarse con esa maravillosa vista.

— ¿¡QUÉ…!? ¡FUERA, MALDITO PERVERTIDO, DEGENERADO! — Gritó la Capitán, lanzándole ropa y otros objetos para echarlo. — ¿¡QUE ACASO NO TE HAN ENSEÑADO A GOLPEAR ANTES!?

Miroku salió, protegiéndose de los objetos voladores con sus brazos y una sonrisa en la cara: esa vista quedaría guardada por mucho tiempo en su memoria. Escuchó como un par de objetos contundentes golpeaban la puerta tras de sí y suspiró, feliz de haber salido antes de eso. Sango, por su parte, dejó de lanzar cosas cuando se dio cuenta que estaba sola nuevamente, y se apresuró a vestirse, con la cara roja por la vergüenza y el enojo mezclados.

Fuera del camarote y atentos a la escena, el resto de los piratas sólo pudieron reír, sin darle mucha importancia.

— La Capitán Sango nunca cierra su puerta con seguro, algún día le iba a pasar — dijo Bankotsu, palmoteándole la espalda al oji azul.

— Sí, mi hermana puede ser un poco descuidada en ese sentido, pero como todos lo sabíamos… — Kohaku sonrió, mientras los demás asentían con la cabeza.

— Sólo espero seguir vivo después de esto — Miroku se relajó un poco al ver a los demás tan tranquilos, pero esa paz le duró menos de un minuto.

— Que el pervertido entre en mi camarote, ahora.

No se dio cuenta en qué minuto sus piernas dejaron de responderle ante el miedo que le provocó el tono de voz de la muchacha, menos cuando ni quien lo empujó hasta el interior del cuarto. Sólo supo que ella lo esperaba sentada en su cama, con las piernas y los brazos cruzados, el parche de su ojo levantado y la mirada seria.

— Y bien… — Rompió el silencio, un poco temeroso. — Ehm… ¿deseas algo de mí?

— Claro que sí — ella lo observó unos instantes y luego de ver su expresión de miedo, comenzó a reír —. Pero relájate, no te haré nada… fue sólo un accidente, supongo.

— ¡Claro que sí! — Respondió él y se apresuró a agregar: — No quiero decir que no seas atractiva, pero si fuese por mí, otras serían las circunstancias en las que te viera _así_.

Sango lo fulminó con la mirada pero luego sonrió, un poco sonrojada: no estaba acostumbrada a los halagos y supuso que ése era uno.

— Bien, ahora quiero que me digas dónde están las cosas de valor del SM Royalty — ordenó la Capitán, dejando el otro asunto de lado.

— Ehm… deberíamos volver al barco, entonces — contestó Miroku, sonriendo —. Están escondidas en uno de los camarotes… sólo es precaución por si me atrapaban, para que no me encontraran con ellas — agregó al ver la expresión de desconcierto de la joven.

— Bien, vamos antes de que se hunda — se puso de pie con un salto y lo tomó del brazo para llevarlo hasta fuera, a un bote para dirigirse al SM Royalty.

— De acuerdo, pero ¿qué te hace pensar que te diré dónde están? — Él caminaba tras ella, intentando no caer por ser arrastrado. — ¿Y qué pasará conmigo una vez que tengas lo que quieres? No pienso caminar en la tabla…

— No seas idiota, luego hablaremos de eso, pero no te haré caminar por la tabla, a menos que quieras, claro.

Y así, se dirigieron hasta la embarcación que, poco a poco, se hundía en el mar.

* * *

Miraba desde lo lejos cómo se hundía la embarcación que había capitaneado desde hacía años. No lograba comprender qué era lo que esta vez le había salido mal, pero de una cosa estaba seguro: algún día sería el responsable de que el Hiraikotsu tuviese la misma suerte que su amado SM Royalty.

Soltó un gruñido de frustración, recordando que también había perdido el oro y sus cosas de valor. Incluso pensó que ya ni los Ojos de la Sirena podría recuperar, porque seguramente la inepta de Kagura los llevaba puestos y se los habrían robado. Maldito Miroku y malditos piratas. Si no fuese por ellos, seguramente él sería dueño de toda una flota, y no tan sólo el Capitán de un barco. Si ese maldito pirata no hubiese enamorado y secuestrado a su prometida, todos sus planes hubiesen resultado.

Escupió al mar, maldiciendo a todos los salvajes de los 7 mares, y de pronto divisó un par de botes con marineros de su tripulación. Tomó los remos y comenzó a mover su bote hacia la isla más cercana; no sabía cuál era, pues no tenía mapa ni brújula consigo, pero no le importaba: de seguro encontraría un poblado en el que podría tomar contacto con sus amistades para que le ayudaran a salir de esa. Se alejó de los botes, deseando que todos los que le habían fallado en el combate, hubiesen terminado en el fondo del mar junto con su barco…

* * *

"_Unos días más tarde…"_

Se habían incorporado bastante bien a la tripulación los nuevos reclutas, pero especialmente él. Su sentido del humor, sus conocimientos diversos sobre variados temas, las leyendas que conocía y por sobre todo, su carisma, le habían ganado un lugar en el barco.

Sí, sin duda parecía que ser pirata le sentaba bastante bien. Incluso se veía guapo con su traje de pirata, los hoyuelos en sus mejillas que se acentuaban cuando sonreía y el profundo azul de sus ojos resaltaba aún más con el color del mar y del cielo… ¿Pero qué diablos estaba pensando? Frunció el ceño, regañándose mentalmente. Por Dios, era una pirata, no una chiquilla de 15 años que se iba a dejar engatusar por esos zafiros…

— ¿Capitán?

La voz de su Teniente la sacó de su pensamientos. Lo miró, aún un poco ensimismada, como si estuviese media dormida.

— ¿Se encuentra bien…?

— Sí, Bankotsu, estoy bien… sólo _pensaba_ — contestó, sin querer revelar los juegos de su mente, mientras sorbía un poco de su botella de ron.

— ¿En qué, si se puede saber? — Volvió a insistir, y es que le parecía raro que su Capitán estuviera así. — ¿Acaso tendrá que ver con Miroku?

La chica escupió un poco del contenido que tenía en su boca, mirando sorprendida y un poco molesta, a su Teniente.

— ¿¡Cómo demonios se te puede ocurrir eso!?

— Pues, porque se queda mirándolo como boba en algunas ocasiones — contestó sin inmutarse el oji verde, apoyando sus brazos en el mismo barandal en el que estaba ella —. Aunque, si debo ser honesto, no creo que sea un buen partido, ¿conoce la fama de mujeriego que tiene? La hemos comprobado con algunas de sus historias y…

— No me interesa — le cortó ella, desviando su mirada para que no notara el leve sonrojo que comenzaba a aparecer en sus mejillas —. Además, no busco pareja. Estás imaginando cosas.

— Como diga… — Bankotsu se alejó hacia el timón, con una sonrisa debido a lo poco que le creía a su jefa. — ¿Nos dirigimos a la Isla Taijiya?

Ella asintió con un gesto, y luego se marchó hasta su camarote, pasando cerca del grupo con el que conversaba Miroku en esos momentos. ¿Acaso se estaba enamorando de él? Para nada, sólo era curiosidad, principalmente porque él la trataba como una dama y no como un pirata más. Se encerró y se tiró en la cama, tapándose la cara con la almohada. Mejor se dejaba de pensar en estupideces y se concentraba en liderar a sus piratas y al Hiraikotsu.

* * *

— Y así fue como el muy idiota me dejó todas sus joyas — terminó la historia, mientras el resto de los piratas reía y chocaba sus botellas con alegría.

Aún celebraban la victoria de unos días atrás, especialmente porque el SM Royalty era un barco temido por todos los piratas y ellos quedarían aún más en la historia por ello. Miroku se había incorporado muy bien al grupo, de hecho sentía como si toda la vida hubiese debido estar a bordo. Vio a la Capitán pasar cerca del grupo y no pudo evitar recordar esas hermosas curvas cubiertas sólo por vendas. Era raro que una mujer usara vendas bajo la ropa, por lo general el corsé era más popular, pero supuso que, por su carácter, a ella le molestaría una prenda tan ceñida. Y no lo necesitaba, en todo caso: sus curvas estaban tan bien definidas que un corsé no haría mucho.

Se disculpó con sus compañeros y se dirigió al camarote de la chica. Solía hacerle halagos y coquetearle; ella muchas veces no sabía como responder y, luego de sonrojarse y regalarle una sonrisa, se molestaba con él y lo mandaba a hacer algún trabajo lejos de ella. Pero no le importaba, esa sonrisa momentánea era todo lo que necesitaba para sentirse complacido. Algo tenía, no sabía qué, pero esos ojos y esa sonrisa lo cautivaban, al punto de haber desplazado las imágenes de otras chicas de su mente los últimos días.

Golpeó 3 veces la puerta, y escuchó un maullido del otro lado y un rasguño en la madera: de seguro Kirara quería salir.

— Está bien, puedes dar una vuelta, pero no comas mucho pescado… — la Capitán abrió la puerta, dejando salir a la minina, y lo miró con una extraña expresión que él no supo cómo descifrar. — ¿Qué quieres?

— Sólo conversar… — Respondió, sonriéndole con cariño. — Ya tuve suficiente de hombres por hoy, me haría bien charlar con alguien femenino.

— Pues ve a buscar a Jakotsu, yo… estoy ocupada — murmuró, sin creerse ella misma una sola palabra.

— Jakotsu habla temas de hombres, lo único diferente es que suele hacer apreciaciones sobre el atractivo masculino — Miroku suspiró, luego buscó su mirada —. Por favor.

Sus ojos se encontraron, ella se sonrojó un poco y él comenzó a sentir pequeñas cosquillas en su estómago. ¿Qué era eso? Verla a los ojos se estaba volviendo adictivo.

— Pasa.

No espero a que se lo repitiera e ingresó en el camarote, viendo alrededor con curiosidad: a pesar de ser la Capitán y una pirata, el lugar era digno de toda una lady, incluso más ordenado y refinado que algunas habitaciones que él había conocido en sus andanzas con otras mujeres. Sango lo invitó a sentarse en una silla, mientras ella se tiraba en la cama, sobre su abdomen y mirándolo atentamente. Se quedaron así un rato hasta que él interrumpió el silencio, un poco incómodo.

— Y, bueno… ¿me puedes contar algo de ti?

— La verdad, sólo si me cuentas tú primero — respondió ella, con una de esas sonrisa que lo comenzaban a matar. El también le sonrió de vuelta, y comenzó a relatarle su vida.

Hablaron por horas, él le contó cómo su padre, otro conocido estafador, había sido asesinado hacía muchos años por Náraku; cómo su maestro Mushin lo había criado y le había enseñado casi todo lo que sabía; relató varias anécdotas, muchos engaños y robos, y otras tantas aventuras. Ella lo escuchaba atenta, intrigada, identificándose con él y riendo con sus historias. De vez en cuando, los interrumpían para pedirle órdenes o informarle algo a la Capitán, pero ella simplemente daba las órdenes necesarias y escuchaba los informes de su tripulación, y luego volvía a pedirle a Miroku que siguiera con sus relatos. Hasta que se les hizo de noche, sin que se dieran cuenta. Fueron a cenar, bajo las atentas miradas del resto de la tripulación, quienes sospechaban que algo más se estaba dando entre ellos. Luego de una tensa comida en la que Sango terminó por ordenarle a todos que dejaran de imaginarse cosas, con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas, la tripulación se turnó para navegar el barco en la noche y se fueron a descansar. Llegarían a destino antes del medio día.

* * *

Cuando llegó a tierra, no encontró lo que esperaba: muchas cabañas un poco deterioradas estaban distribuidas desordenadamente a unos cuantos kilómetros de la orilla de la playa, con símbolos extranjeros, extraños y algunos piratas. ¿Acaso habría llegado a alguna isla pirata? ¿Qué haría entonces? Si lo atrapaban, no duraría mucho con vida en ese lugar.

Se escabulló en una cabaña abandonada y esperó, escuchando lo más que podía a quienes pasaban por ahí. Al poco rato, cuando anocheció, comenzó el bullicio y personas de distintas nacionalidades comenzaron a rondar por los alrededores. Eran piratas, y por lo que pudo escuchar, era la Isla Taijiya, y además el Hiraikotsu llegaría pronto para recoger provisiones y recargar los cofres. Así que, de todas formas, podría planear una venganza contra la embarcación, pero especialmente, contra esa Capitán que lo dejó en ridículo al ganarle en tan poco tiempo. Se encargaría de acabar con ella con sus propias manos…

Permaneció oculto, simplemente pensando y esperando. Llevaba consigo una espada, una pistola y un poco de dinamita que había logrado sacar del SM Royalty. Con eso bastaría, pensó.

* * *

Llegaron con las primeras luces del amanecer, pues se habían encontrado con una corriente favorable y el viento sopló en la dirección correcta. Así que desayunaron en tierra, junto con antiguos amigos y colegas piratas, algunos ya retirados, otros simplemente descansando. Luego de una larga jornada para ponerse al día, planear nuevos rumbos y destinos lejanos para explorar y saquear, la Capitán Sango ordenó que esa noche sería de celebración. Todos los piratas, tanto los de tierra como los de mar, apoyaron la moción y se encargaron de llevar el mejor ron y comida hasta la orilla de la playa.

Tras unas horas de alegre festejo, en las que la mayoría de los piratas habían bebido más de la cuenta, muy pocos quedaban despiertos y muchos se habían retirado a pasarla mejor con alguna compañera. Sango se había alejado del grupo, un poco melancólica debido a las copas de más que había ingerido. Pronto sería el aniversario de la muerte de su padre, le estaba comenzando a bajar la nostalgia y deseaba pasarlo en tierra. Caminaba por la orilla de la playa, sola, ensimismada recordando los bellos momentos con su padre, las enseñanzas que él le había dejado y anhelando tenerlo cerca una vez más. Tal vez él podría orientarla un poco sobre lo que le estaba ocurriendo en esos momentos con ese par de zafiros que comenzaban a aparecer en su mente más seguido de lo que ella hubiese querido. ¿Sería bueno? ¿O sería un error?

— Ay, padre… ¿estaré haciéndolo bien? — Murmuró, mirando las estrellas. — ¿Podrías aconsejarme en estos momentos?

Cerró los ojos, aguantando una lágrima, luego escuchó ruido a sus espaldas y sus sentidos volvieron a estar alerta, se volteó rápidamente pero no encontró a nadie tras suyo. ¿Acaso había sido su imaginación…? Volvió a escuchar como las ramas de las plantas que se encontraban cerca de la orilla se movían y estuvo segura que eso no era su imaginación. Sacó su cuchillo y se dirigió al origen del ruido, lentamente. Movió las hojas, buscando al responsable, y de pronto sintió el frío filo de una espada en su cuello. Intentó moverse para alejar la espada de sí, pero sintió el cañón de un arma en su espalda. ¿En qué momento había dejado que eso pasara? Tragó saliva, un poco asustada: estaba demasiado lejos de los demás como para que alguien la escuchara si pedía ayuda. Y, aunque lo hiciera, de seguro sería demasiado tarde.

— Creo que te has dado cuenta de la situación — una fría voz hizo que un escalofrío recorriera su espalda.

— Náraku — soltó con odio. ¿Cómo era posible que él estuviese en la Isla Taijiya? ¿Cómo nadie lo había descubierto?

— Exacto — él la volteó para que quedaran frente a frente, mirándose a la cara —. Bastante astuta, Capitán. Ahora, pagarás haberme dejado en ridículo y haber hundido mi preciado SM Royalty…

— No es mi culpa que tu tripulación y tú hayan sido tan débiles — le espetó, sosteniéndole la mirada. No dejaría que él notara el miedo que corría por sus venas.

— ¡Cállate! — La acercó más a su cuerpo, con una malévola sonrisa en su rostro y la espada comenzó a picarle en la piel. — Mírame a los ojos, quiero ver cómo se apagan una vez que corte tu cuello.

Volvió a tragar saliva, temerosa. Si realmente existía un Dios, necesitaba uno de sus milagros en esos momentos.

* * *

Brindó con sus nuevos compañeros, riendo ya ni siquiera recordaba por qué. Hacía tiempo que no se divertía tanto sin miedo a que en cualquier momento lo atraparan. Bebió al seco lo que quedaba de ron en la botella y miró alrededor, buscando a la muchacha que desde el día anterior se negaba a salir de sus pensamientos.

— ¿Han visto a la Capitán? — Preguntó al no encontrarla con la mirada.

— No, de seguro anda caminando por la playa, un poco melancólica — respondió Renkotsu, mientras sacaba otra botella de Ron.

— Sí, el trago en exceso y la Capitán no son una buena mezcla — agregó Bankotsu, dándole un mordisco a un jamón que tenía en la mano.

— Tranquilo, pronto volverá… estamos en la Isla Taijiya, es imposible que le pase algo malo aquí — Jakotsu también intentó calmarlo, ofreciéndole otra botella de ron.

Miroku la tomó, aunque no dejó de preocuparse. Su agudo sexto sentido le decía que algo no andaba bien. Se disculpó con el grupo diciendo que iría al baño y se alejó en dirección al sector más apartado de la playa, que se encontraba desierto. Por lo menos a primera vista.

Caminó buscando a la muchacha, hasta que encontró huellas en la orilla; las siguió por un rato, luego comenzó a ver otro par de huellas. Un poco extrañado y con un escalofrío en la espalda, siguió caminando en la dirección en que seguía el rastro, hasta llegar a un lugar bastante apartado y oculto tras unas rocas. Su corazón se detuvo al ver la escena que se escondía; la luna en esos momentos no ayudaba mucho, pero logró distinguir lo que ocurría. Reconoció muy bien a Náraku sosteniendo firmemente a la Capitán Sango frente a sí y el resplandor del filo de la espada en el cuello de la chica. Rápida pero silenciosamente, se acercó lo más que pudo y buscó entre sus ropas algún arma: encontró una pistola cargada. Rogando que no fuese demasiado tarde, apuntó el arma a la pierna de Náraku y disparó.

El malvado capitán cayó al suelo con un grito de dolor, mientras Sango daba un par de pasos hacia atrás para alejarse y buscaba con la mirada a quién la salvó. Encontró a Miroku corriendo hacia ella, con espada en mano y el rostro preocupado.

— ¿Te encuentras bien? — Le preguntó, mirando con atención su cuello. — Estás herida…

— Yo… no es nada, estoy bien — dijo ella, ocultando con su mano el pequeño corte que había provocado la presión de la espada en su cuello —. Es sólo un rasguño…

— Déjame verlo — ordenó él, tomando suave pero firmemente la mano y bajándola. Ella se sonrojó al contacto, estremeciéndose un poco, pero trato de disimularlo; mientras tanto, Miroku desgarró un poco de tela de su camisa y la untó con unas gotas de ron, luego limpió suavemente con ella la herida, que era apenas una línea roja en su piel.

Sango no se quejó. Dejó que él siguiera con su labor hasta que sintió los pasos de los demás piratas acercándose, seguramente atraídos por el disparo y posterior grito de dolor de Náraku. Él había maldecido todo el rato a Miroku y prometido vengarse de los dos, pero ellos apenas lo oían.

No fue necesario que explicaran lo que había pasado, bastaba con ver la escena. Capturaron a Náraku y lo amarraron, y tras una orden de Bankotsu – que había entendido que estaban sobrando en la escena – se lo llevaron a un calabozo que había en la Isla, dejando nuevamente solos a Miroku y Sango.

— Eh… gracias — murmuró Sango, con la mirada gacha: no quería encontrarse con esos ojos, tenía miedo de lo que pudiese ocurrir después de eso.

— No me des las gracias — Miroku sonrió, observando la herida que ya no era roja, sino rosada —. Creo que no me perdonaría si te llegara a pasar algo… — agregó, mientras ataba suavemente la tela al cuello de ella para que protegiera la herida.

— Pero qué cosas dices… — Sango se sonrojó aún más, alejándose de él. — No soy tu responsabilidad, no tienes por qué…

Fue interrumpida por los labios de Miroku, que callaron los suyos con un cálido beso.

* * *

**Bien, lo sé, me demoré un poco más de la cuenta, pero ¡lo siento! He estado a full con todo, perdón v.v en un rato más subo el último ;) Gracias por leer!**

**Yumi-pon~**


	3. Un Amor Pirata

**DISCLAIMER: **Los personajes de InuYasha y compañía no me pertenecen, son de la mangaka Rumiko Takahashi. Este fic de mi autoría y está escrito sin fines de lucro, con el simple fin de entretener a quienes lo lean.

**AVISO: Este Fic participa en el Reto del mes de Julio "Parejas: Sango y Miroku" del foro "Hazme el Amor".**

**Género sorteado: **Adventure.

**Palabras: **3940 según Word.

**ADVERTENCIA:** Este capítulo contiene **LEMON**, por lo que están advertidos, espero no recibir reclamos a posterior.

* * *

**Amor Pirata  
Capítulo III**

**"Un amor pirata"**

Jamás en su vida había experimentado una sensación parecida. Sentía como si se derritiera por dentro al tener sus labios presos por los de él. Intentó alejarlo, pero su cuerpo parecía no querer responderle en ese momento. Su corazón se detuvo por un segundo, sólo para comenzar a latir más rápido y fuerte después, mientras su estómago se llenaba de un pequeño cosquilleo inexplicable. Tras unos segundos, cerró sus ojos y comenzó a disfrutar mejor el contacto, los labios de Miroku eran suaves y calzaban perfecto con los suyos, y su sabor era algo que no podía describir, pero ¿a quién le importaba?

Entreabrió su boca para sentir mejor sus labios, él aprovechó la oportunidad para introducir suavemente su lengua, jugando con la de ella. Sango respondió como mejor pudo, pero pronto se separó de Miroku buscando aire.

— Eres hermosa — el oji azul le acarició la mejilla con cariño —, y besas muy bien.

— Tú… — Sango lo miró molesta, desviando el rostro. — Mejor cállate y volvamos con los demás…

La Capitán iba a comenzar a caminar, cuando sintió que Miroku la sujetaba del brazo, impidiéndole avanzar.

— No creo que eso sea lo que realmente quieres — la acercó a él, sonriéndole pícaramente, ella se sonrojó.

La volvió a besar, esta vez más apasionadamente y ella correspondió, ambas lenguas comenzaron a jugar entre sí, mientras él la aprisionaba por la cintura, acercándola a su cuerpo. Ninguno de los dos supo en qué momento cayeron sobre la arena, pero tampoco les preocupaba.

Miroku comenzó a acariciar la cintura de Sango sobre la ropa, sintiendo las vendas que se encontraban bajo ésta, mientras separaba sus labios de los de ella para comenzar a recorrer su cuello, con delicadeza, bajó hasta la clavícula, besando la zona de su pecho que dejaba al descubierto la blusa. Sango se estremecía con cada caricia y beso, sin saber cómo reaccionar, tratando de suprimir suspiros que querían escapar de sus labios. De pronto se quedó inmóvil al sentir las manos de Miroku bajo su blusa, tocando las vendas que protegían su piel.

— Mi-Miroku… ya basta — murmuró, tratando de apartarlo —. Yo no… Tú…

— Tranquila — Miroku la observó a los ojos y volvió a besarla, para luego agregar —. Te prometo que lo disfrutarás… si no, te juro que caminaré por la tabla.

Ella sonrió, esos ojos azules le entregaron tanta seguridad. Aunque de todas formas estaba nerviosa, nunca había experimentado tantas cosas juntas, ni siquiera sabía si estaba bien dejarse llevar, o corresponder…

Sus pensamientos sobre moral desaparecieron cuando sintió la brisa marina directo en su pecho y la mano de Miroku buscando el inicio de sus vendas para sacarlas. ¿En qué momento había sido despojada de su blusa…? Dio un respingo y soltó un leve gemido al sentir los dedos de él rozando sus pezones aún por sobre la tela. Si así se sentía de esa forma, ¿cómo sería sin nada que la cubriera…?

El oji azul sonrió al ver la reacción de la castaña. Era realmente hermosa, pero había algo distinto, sentía que ella era especial… y eso lo excitaba más. Y sus ojos, cada vez que los miraba era como echar un vistazo al Paraíso… Respiró el aroma del valle entre sus pechos, besando suavemente esa zona, mientras con su mano derecha comenzaba a quitar las vendas, la izquierda le ayudaba moviendo delicadamente a la chica para cumplir su objetivo. Pudo notar el sonrojo más pronunciado en las mejillas de ella, sin saber si se debía a la excitación o a la vergüenza, pero le encantó aún más. La besó apasionadamente, provocando que arqueara la espalda, y así pudo terminar de sacar las vendas. Luego se separó de ella para observar mejor esas curvas que desde aquel día que las había visto sin permiso, le quitaban el sueño.

Nuevamente, la brisa marina corrió, provocando escalofríos en la Capitán y que sus pezones se endurecieran por el frío. Sin poder resistirlo, rozó ambos con sus dedos, para luego pellizcarlos suavemente. Sango volvió a arquear la espalda en respuesta, soltando otro leve gemido. Él aprovechó el movimiento para besar y succionar uno de sus pezones, pasando su lengua por él, mordisqueándolo levemente, mientras sus dedos jugueteaban con el otro pezón.

— ¡Ah…! ¡Miroku…! ¿Qué…? ¡AH! — Soltó un gemido, ni siquiera sabía que era lo que quería decir, estaba quedando en blanco, sin saber qué hacer.

Miroku dejó sus pechos para volver a su boca, mientras recorría sus curvas con sus manos: pasó de las caderas bien definidas a la cintura pronunciada, luego llegó a la espalda de la chica, acariciándola y notando una cicatriz que la atravesaba. ¿Sería de algún enfrentamiento, quizá…? La rozó suavemente, siguiendo su trayectoria. Sango sintió el contacto y se removió entre sus brazos, intentando alejarse, con las mejillas rojas y la mirada apenada evitando la de Miroku.

— Lo siento, yo… — Soltó una lágrima, su cicatriz no era algo hermoso y sabía que no le gustaba a los hombres, por lo menos eso pensaba ella.

— ¿Por qué te disculpas? — Preguntó él, sin dejarla alejarse. — No te avergüences por esta cicatriz, es parte de tu vida, de tu cuerpo… y así, eres perfecta. Realmente hermosa.

Sango se sonrojó aún más, mientras Miroku la volteaba para besarle la marca que cruzaba su espalda con cariño, y luego volvía a besarla en los labios. Ese hombre la volvería loca con todo lo que la hacía sentir. Lo acercó más a su cuerpo tomándolo por la camisa, profundizando el beso. Luego, él guió la mano de ella por su pecho, bajo la camisa, instándola a recorrerlo también.

— No es justo que sólo yo me divierta — le susurró al oído, lamiendo el lóbulo.

Sango comenzó a recorrer tímidamente el trabajado físico de Miroku, rozando con sus dedos los músculos bien definidos, pero al sentir la respiración del oji azul en su cuello, se aferró a la espalda fornida del chico, acercando sus cuerpos y enterrando sus uñas en la piel, sin poder evitarlo. Él la tomó de los glúteos, pegando sus caderas con las de ella, provocando que sintiera su erección. La Capitán se sorprendió, lo miró a los ojos un poco dudosa. Eso se sentía bastante grande.

— ¿Eso es… tu…? — Tampoco sabía cómo llamarlo, pero no fue necesario, él comprendió la pregunta.

— Sí, pero tranquila… todo a su tiempo, prometo no hacerte daño — le sonrió con cariño, recorriendo con su boca desde la de ella hasta su bajo vientre, depositando cálidos besos en su trayecto, provocando más sensaciones y corrientes eléctricas en el cuerpo de la muchacha.

Llegó hasta la hebilla del cinturón que resguardaba la intimidad de Sango, levantó la mirada pidiendo su permiso, ella asintió con la cabeza, sin poder ocultar su sonrojo; Miroku se deshizo hábilmente del accesorio y de todo lo demás, dejando al descubierto la otra mitad de su cuerpo. Juntó las piernas por reflejo, sintiendo la brisa fría recorrerlas, en tanto el oji azul observaba deleitado su cuerpo completamente desnudo.

— Ehm… ¿sucede algo? — Preguntó después de un rato ella, temiendo haber hecho algo inadecuado y que por eso Miroku sólo la miraba.

— No, sólo quiero grabar esa imagen en mi mente para siempre — respondió el, dándole una pícara sonrisa y acercándose a ella —. ¿Te molesta que me haya detenido?

La pregunta fue acompañada por una suave caricia que recorrió la extensión de sus piernas; Sango cerró los ojos, dejando que él acariciara todo lo que quisiera. Luego de unos segundos en los que él tocó casi cada rincón de su cuerpo, tomó la mano de la muchacha y la acercó a su miembro erecto, que clamaba por atención. Ella abrió los ojos al sentirlo aún por sobre la tela del pantalón, pero comprendió el mensaje al sentirlo palpitar. No era justo, recordó, Miroku también merecía un poco de atención. Tímidamente, acarició y masajeó el bulto, provocando que Miroku soltara pequeños gemidos que la animaban a continuar, sacándole la ropa para dejar ante su vista la escultural figura del pirata completamente desnudo ahora. Un poco sorprendido, pero con esa característica sonrisa pícara mientras ella acariciaba ahora directamente su miembro, bajó su mano hasta el valle que era el monte de venus de la muchacha y comenzó a indagar en su intimidad, tocando el clítoris de la chica con suavidad al principio y viendo su reacción. Ella quedó paralizada, sus manos se enterraron en la arena, arqueó la espalda y echó la cabeza hacia atrás, dándole un ángulo perfecto a Miroku para saborear nuevamente sus pechos.

— Mmm… Miroku… — soltó un gemido de placer, Dios eso era tan exquisito.

— ¿Qué pasa, Capitán? — Él se detuvo, mirándola atentamente con una sonrisa torcida en el rostro.

— No… — Ella se sonrojó, pero maldita sea, no quería que él se detuviera. — No te detengas…

Como buen pirata, obedeció a su Capitán, siguiendo con el delicioso juego de acariciar su punto G y deleitarse con sus pechos. Maldición, era tan perfecto. De pronto, sintió como ella comenzaba a humedecerse, removiéndose bajo sus caricias. Se aventuró a ir un poco más lejos, introduciendo un dedo en el interior de la Capitán.

— ¡Ah…! — Soltó un pequeño grito, mezcla de sorpresa, placer y un poco de molestia. — ¿Qué haces…?

— Preparo el terreno — respondió con inocencia él, comenzando a mover su dedo de adentro hacia fuera —. Sé que molesta al principio, pero pronto comenzará a gustarte.

Iba a replicarle, pero sintió que esa pequeña fricción comenzaba a quemarle por dentro, ahora sí iba a derretirse. De pronto sintió que Miroku introducía otro dedo más e incrementaba el ritmo, ella respondió moviendo sus caderas al compás de los dedos, arqueando la espalda. Y entonces, el pirata se detuvo y la observó, un poco dudoso.

— ¿Por qué te detienes? — Sango no quería que él parase, eso era maravilloso. — ¿Acaso pasa algo malo?

— No, claro que no, es sólo que… — Miroku miró por completo el cuerpo de ella y luego suspiró. — No quiero que te vayas a arrepentir después, y si sigo así… las cosas van a encenderse aún más.

Sango soltó una risa divertida, luego lo tomó del cuello para acercarlo a su cuerpo y lo besó apasionadamente.

— Sé lo que pasará después — le susurró al oído, con deseo —, y no quiero que pares. Quiero que me hagas sentir como toda una mujer, _tu_ mujer.

— Como usted ordene, entonces, Capitán — respondió él, con el rostro aliviado y una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

— Pero hay algo que no me gusta.

— ¿Qué?

— Sólo dime Sango.

Él sólo sonrió como respuesta, con un brillo atrapante en su mirada y marcando con ese gesto los hoyuelos que tenía en las mejillas. Amaba esos hoyuelos. Volvieron a besarse, acercando aún más sus cuerpos, rodando por la arena abrazados, llegaron más cerca de la orilla de la playa y se miraron unos segundos antes de seguir. Miroku volvió a introducir sus dedos en su interior, ahora agregando un tercero para que ella se acostumbrara; Sango no se quedó atrás, acariciando los testículos con delicadeza y masajeando la erección con decisión, moviendo de arriba hacia abajo con su mano. Tras unos minutos, Miroku no pudo soportar más: separó mejor las piernas de Sango y se posicionó entre ellas, flexionándolas sobre ella para ampliar su entrada; acercó su rostro al de ella y cálidamente susurró en su oído:

— Sango… no puedo seguir separado de ti.

Se unió a ella en un profundo beso, mientras la penetraba con cuidado; ella arqueó su espalda como respuesta, enterrando sus uñas en la espalda de él y ahogando un gemido en su boca. Era un tanto doloroso, la fricción le ardía un poco y además, se sentía más grande de lo que había pensado en su interior; sin embargo, pronto comenzó a sentir como ese calor se transformaba en placer, y el movimiento comenzaba a ser más fluido a medida que se relajaba y humedecía más. El oji azul esperó a que ella estuviese más cómoda para aumentar la velocidad, mientras con una mano se apoyaba en la arena, la otra aprovechaba de jugar con sus pechos, recorrer su abdomen y apretar sus nalgas, ella también lo recorría con deseo, perdida en ese mar de sensaciones que la ahogaba en esos momentos, jugaba con su lengua, dejaba besos sobre su piel y mordisqueaba un poco, moviendo sus caderas al compás de Miroku. En algún momento, ella se posicionó sobre él, sentada sobre toda la extensión de su pene, sintiéndolo en lo más profundo de su ser; Miroku la tomó de las caderas y comenzó a ayudarla a tomar el ritmo adecuado, luego de que ella lo lograra y siguiera sola, él pasó a disfrutar esa posición y con ambas manos, masajeo ambos senos, pellizcando los pezones con delicadeza, para después erguirse un poco y saborearlos nuevamente, jugando con ellos con su lengua y mordisqueándolos levemente.

— ¡Miroku! — Exclamó Sango, soltando otro gemido de placer. — Sigue así… ¡Ahhh…!

— Me encanta escucharte — él volvió a mordisquear su pezón, ella soltó otro gemido —. Me vuelves loco.

Se volvieron a besar, haciendo que sus lenguas danzaran juntas nuevamente, ella intensificó el ritmo de sus caderas y él comenzó a sentir como todo se removía en su interior.

— Sa-Sango. — Soltó de pronto, sin poder contenerse. — Ya no puedo más, voy a acabar…

— Hazlo — ordenó ella, con una pícara sonrisa, sus mejillas sonrosadas —. Quiero sentir tu semilla en mi interior.

Ya no pudo resistirlo, se colocó nuevamente sobre ella y la embistió rápidamente un par de veces más, soltando su semen en su interior. Sintió como ella arqueó la espalda, llegando también al clímax nuevamente, junto con él. Un segundo después, ambos estaban recostados sobre la arena, agotados, él protegiéndola con sus brazos del frío y las olas cosquilleándoles los pies.

— Nunca imaginé que fuera así — murmuró después de un rato Sango, mirando el cielo, aún con las mejillas sonrojadas.

— ¿Así, cómo? — Miroku miró el semblante agotado de la muchacha, con una sonrisa en su rostro.

— Tan… _bueno_ — murmuró ella, sin atreverse a mirarlo. Aún le daba un poco de vergüenza, aunque fuese algo ilógico, Miroku la había recorrido entera…

Un cálido y cariñoso beso la sorprendió, cerró los ojos para disfrutarlo mejor, mientras volvía a sentir el calor del cuerpo masculino junto al suyo. Jamás hubiese podido imaginar que entregarse a alguien pudiese ser así, más aún con el calor y las mariposas que comenzaban a cosquillearle en el estómago, y su corazón y su mente que no podían dejar de pensar en esa hermosa mirada azul, los mágicos hoyuelos de la sonrisa y la calidez de Miroku…

— Fue mejor de lo que yo mismo esperaba — él la sorprendió, acariciándole tiernamente la mejilla —. Por primera vez, siento que estoy completo.

Ella le sonrió, sabiéndose completa también. Dejó que él la cargara hasta la cabaña que era su hogar en esa Isla, después de todo, a pesar de ser una pirata y la Capitán, también tenía derecho a ser amada y mimada. No quería que todos la obedecieran y la trataran como un pirata más – como el hombre al mando de la tripulación – sino que deseaba que alguien le demostrara lo contrario. Era una chica, y por qué no, quería tener su amor pirata.

Por su parte, Miroku, tras años buscando entre las piernas y camas de distintas doncellas, por fin había encontrado algo que lo complementaba, que llenaba el vacío que siempre había sentido en su pecho. Quizá fuese sólo esa mirada castaña, tan tierna y feroz a la vez, o esa sonrisa tan inocente, o incluso tal vez esa voz dulce y decidida… o, mejor aún, ella completa, demostrándole que las chicas no necesariamente son débiles, que no siempre obedecen órdenes, y que no son para nada sólo una distracción. Por primera vez en su vida, supo que en su mente y su corazón, no había espacio para nadie más. Quién iba a decir que iba a caer rendido ante un amor pirata.

Ambos cayeron rendidos en la cama de Sango, para reponer fuerzas y continuar con su nueva aventura al día siguiente.

* * *

_"Al otro día…"_

Temprano por la mañana, los piratas estaban reunidos en torno a una jaula toscamente construida en la playa, que encerraba en su interior al más despreciado Capitán de la flota inglesa: Náraku. Esperaban a su Capitán, quien había ordenado la reunión para decidir el destino del sujeto que casi acaba con su vida.

Tras insultos, escupitajos, tomatazos y otros golpes de cosas lanzadas contra Náraku, la radiante figura de la Capitán apareció acompañada del bandido y pirata que había frustrado sus planes más de una ocasión. Lo maldijo entre dientes, deseándole una muerte lenta y dolorosa, y ojala en sus manos.

La pareja llegó junto al encarcelado villano y Sango pidió silencio. No fue necesario repetir la orden, sus marineros obedecieron al instante.

— Capitán, queremos que este desgraciado hijo de perra pague por sus crímenes — exclamó Bankotsu, alzando la voz por sus compañeros.

— Sí, ha acabado con demasiados piratas hermosos — agregó Jakotsu, con los ojitos de cachorro.

— Además, traicionó hasta a su propia tripulación, abandonándolos a su suerte — habló un tercer pirata, de extraños ojos dorados, uno de los nuevos reclutas.

— ¿Te estás poniendo de su lado, InuYasha? — preguntó Náraku, con sorpresa.

— Nos abandonaste en manos de los piratas, sin saber si sobreviviríamos — le replicó el chico, mirándolo con rencor —. Te advertimos que la tripulación era demasiado inexperta para un combate, pero no escuchaste y ordenaste atacar de todas formas. Huiste al ver que no íbamos a ganar. Deberías recordar que _un Capitán nunca abandona su barco_.

Todos los demás ex-tripulantes del SM Royalty asintieron con la cabeza, murmurando otras frases más contra Náraku.

— Silencio — volvió a pedir la Capitán, mirando a sus compañeros —. Náraku ha cometido infinidad de crímenes contra los piratas por muchos años, es cierto, pero hoy se le juzgará por el más reciente: abandonar su nave, infiltrarse en nuestra Isla e intentar asesinarme.

Ante los hechos, el resto de los piratas abucheó nuevamente a Náraku, molestos. La Capitán levantó la mano para pedir nuevamente silencio, y luego prosiguió:

— Como bien sabrán, no soy partidaria de las muertes directas, rápidas y sin reflexiones por parte de los afectados — nuevamente hubo pifias, esta vez hacia la Capitán por su blando corazón, incluso se escuchó un "¡mujer tenía que ser!" que fue inmediatamente ahogado por un golpe de otro pirata; Sango no le dio mucha importancia a los reclamos —. Pero esta vez, no seré yo quien dé la sentencia. Quiero que InuYasha, en representación de sus compañeros, y Miroku, decidan qué haremos con este imbécil.

Todos parecieron sorprendidos, incluido el mismo Náraku, quien además estaba asustado. Pensaba – y tenía la leve esperanza – que la Capitán lo arrojaría al mar en alguna balsa sin remos a la deriva, cosa que le daba posibilidades de sobrevivir; en cambio, Miroku lo odiaba porque había asesinado a su padre, a su abuelo antes que a él y lo había torturado hacia no mucho, e InuYasha estaba resentido por su abandono en el campo de batalla. Eso no le daba buena espina. Esperó, temeroso, mientras el par que decidiría su destino se ponían de acuerdo sobre sus probables destinos. Unos minutos después, que se le hicieron eternos, ambos volvieron junto a Sango y los demás piratas y hablaron.

— Hemos acordado que lo mejor será hacerlo caminar por la tabla — anunció Miroku, provocando alegría en la mayoría de los piratas presentes.

— Pero no en cualquier parte del mar — agregó InuYasha, llamando la atención del resto de los piratas que no estaban alegres con esa decisión —. Lo haremos en el Mar de Sangre.

Algunos piratas parecían sorprendidos, otros conformes con la decisión. Sango los observó atentamente, iba a preguntarles si estaban seguros, ese lugar estaba atestado de feroces tiburones, pero la sonrisa que Miroku le dirigió la tranquilizó. De todas formas, se lo merecía.

* * *

"_Una semana más tarde…"_

Se acercaban al punto en el que se desharían de una parte de la carga extra del barco. Unos cuantos minutos y de seguro lanzarían el ancla para detener la embarcación y dar inicio al fin del odioso ex-marinero que no había hecho más que irritar, insultar, maldecir y hasta intentar escapar sin mucho éxito. A esas alturas, era patético y daba lástima.

Sango se encontraba en su camarote cuando Miroku le informó que habían llegado. Ella salió y en persona fue a sacar a Náraku de su celda, con la punta de su espada lo hizo caminar hasta el borde de la tabla, bajo la cual se encontraba el mar, con aletas de tiburón asomándose amenazantes en la superficie. Sango alzo su espada y le provocó un pequeño corte en la mejilla a Náraku, del cual manaron unas cuantas gotas de sangre, recorrieron su mejilla y cayeron al agua; segundos después, las aletas de tiburón se concentraron danzando en círculos bajo la madera que sobresalía de la cubierta del barco.

— Para nosotros los piratas, el mar es nuestro Dios, y es él quien se encarga de castigarnos por nuestras acciones — las palabras de Sango fueron seguidas por afirmaciones del resto de la tripulación —. Es por esto que he aceptado entregarte al mar, él sabrá qué hacer contigo.

Náraku la fulminó con la mirada, para luego mirar con rencor a InuYasha y Miroku.

— ¿Algunas palabras antes de nadar junto a los tiburones?

— Algún día pagarán por esto. Púdranse en el infierno — Náraku escupió, mirando a todos con odio.

— Después de ti, claro — le respondió Sango, picándole la espada en la espalda para obligarlo a ir hasta la punta de la tabla —. Hasta nunca.

Y empujó a Náraku por la tabla, él cayó al agua, salpicando el casco de la embarcación con agua, mientras los tiburones se abalanzaban sobre su cuerpo.

La Capitán volvió a su camarote, un poco aliviada porque ya no llevaba a bordo a semejante villano, pero pensativa. Desde aquel día en la playa, no había vuelto a estar a solas con el oji azul. No podía quitarse de la mente su mirada, su sonrisa, sus besos, caricias… se sonrojó al recordar lo vivido hacia unas cuantas noches atrás, pero no podía dejar de recordar esa sensación tan sobrecogedora en su pecho. Resopló, quizá sólo había sido un juego para él y nada más… sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por 3 golpes en su puerta.

— ¿Puedo pasar? — La voz de Miroku le hizo dar un respingo.

— Adelante — respondió, intentando parecer indiferente. Pero no pudo: él entró, cerró la puerta tras de sí y, sin esperar nada, se acercó a ella y la besó. Diablos, esos labios la mataban y revivían al mismo tiempo.

— Lo necesitaba — murmuró él, luego de separarse de ella y mirarla fijamente a los ojos.

— No creas que voy a ser tu escape cada vez que estés necesitado — le espetó ella, molesta por lo repentino del beso.

— No malinterpretes las cosas — Miroku le acarició la mejilla con cariño, ella suavizó su expresión con el contacto —. No quiero que lo que pasó sea algo de sólo una noche, tampoco quiero estar contigo cuando esté necesitado. De verdad siento que eres la única mujer con la que quiero estar. Quiero ser tu pirata, sólo tuyo.

Ella sonrió sonrojada, eso era exactamente lo que ella quería. Le dio un tierno beso como respuesta, dándole a entender lo que eso significaba.

— No creas que por eso tendrás beneficios con las labores del barco — aclaró ella.

— Lo sé, tampoco los quiero — el oji azul sonrió con autentica felicidad —. Me siento bien siendo pirata.

Y así, siguieron su curso, navegando en busca de más tesoros, aventuras… y dispuestos a enfrentarse al nuevo desafío del amor pirata.

* * *

**Bien, por fin he terminado este chap y lo he subido de inmediato! Espero que les guste, sus reviews son bienvenidos ;)**


End file.
